1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hydrostatic test tools and methods of use. Particularly, the present invention relates to hydrostatic test tools for pressure testing articles including an aperture having a threaded outer surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to hydrostatic test tools that can be operated with a single hand. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a hydrostatic testing tool having a plurality of collet segments having a threaded inner diameter that can expand inwardly to engage and outwardly to disengage the test article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrostatic testing tools are used for testing the strength and integrity of test articles such as bottles, containers, pressure carrying hoses and the like. The test article generally has a filler/discharge aperture with an external, threaded female coupling or fitting. Typical containers and hoses to be tested must be able to safely contain gases or liquids stored at high pressures. The containers and hoses are generally tested for strength using pressure techniques, which require an air tight seal between the test tool and the test article.
Each article to be tested will have an external thread on its filler/discharge aperture. When these articles are tested, the test equipment is usually attached to the threaded aperture of the articles in one of two known ways. The first method is to rotate a threaded end of the testing tool onto the threaded aperture of the article to produce a tight seal. This method generally requires complex automated equipment to do the threading and unthreading needed to connect the testing tool to the large quantity of articles that are typically tested in a given time interval. This threading and unthreading could be done by hand, but in any case, the test process is extremely time consuming, which limits the rate of test production.
The present invention addresses limitations and problems associated with the related art.